The Geek Emerges
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [52] Ymir is a gamer geek, repulsed by common social interactions. Nanaba, the school's star rugby player, tries to convince her to leave her room for a party. Sasha manages to convince Ymir, since there will be a pretty blonde girl attending too. AU. One-shot.


"Nanaba, I said I'm not interested."

Ymir snorted ungracefully as she pulled chocolate chip peanut butter from the cupboard and strawberry jam from the fridge. She dropped them on the table and then grabbed two slices of fresh white bread.

Nanaba, leaning casually against the kitchen counter, breathed evenly through her nose and then rubbed the side of her neck. "Ymir, come on. You won't regret it."

Ymir focused entirely on lathering a slice of bread with the delicious peanut butter before she coated it with jam. "I said no!" she exclaimed. "And that's final. You know I don't like that shit. Besides, who'd want to hang out with my ass?"

Nanaba rolled her eyes—not for the first time—and caught Ymir's elbow as she passed by her to return the jars.

"Ymir, you seriously need to get out of the house more. When last did you take a shower?"

Ymir pulled free from the hold and narrowed her eyes threateningly. She kept her stare as she put the jam and peanut butter away, and then she slammed the cupboard with resolution.

"I am busy," she said sternly. "I don't have time for retarded parties."

"It isn't a retarded party. Marco is a really nice guy and he was kind enough to let me invite you. Our rugby team is ranked first in the nationals. We're all celebrating."

Ymir slapped the clean slice of bread on the other, adjusted the glasses perched on her nose, and then took a large bite of her sandwich. She stared into Nanaba's blue eyes as she chewed, and after swallowing she dropped the sandwich and grabbed a bottle of cider from the fridge.

"I hate people. I hate social gatherings. I hate alcohol." Ymir ticked off her long list of things she hated. Nanaba had heard the entire thing before, so she immediately waved her hand and nodded.

"Okay, yes, you hate the existence of everything. But you can't sit up there in your dark room that smells like dirty socks with your eyeballs drying out all day. Just come out with me tonight and if you don't like it, I'll bring you home."

Ymir laughed loudly, like the thought of going was genuinely amusing. However, Nanaba was not amused at all.

"I have dragons to slay and Skyrim to save. I don't have time for your social pride," Ymir spat snidely. She grabbed her sandwich and made her way towards her bedroom. Before Nanaba could follow her, she slammed her door shut and locked it.

It was a miracle that she didn't trip as she wondered over to her bed, which was pushed up against the leftmost corner of the room. Beside the bed she had a bookcase that stretched until the opposite wall and to the ceiling, packed with books and manga. The bottom shelf was lined with games from all consoles.

If the curtains had been pulled aside, then Ymir would have seen her dirty underwear lining the floor. At the moment she didn't care, so she merely plopped down onto her bed, adjusted her glasses again and then placed the plate down on her lap, the cider on her bedside table.

"Okay, where the shit was I?"

She grabbed her x-box 360 controller and exited the pause menu. Her character remained standing as Ymir paused to take another large bite of her meal. With her mouth full, Ymir's thumbs went to work on the analogue sticks.

"Should I finally visit the Greybeards or fuck around some more?" she mused to herself.

When she popped the last of her late lunch into her mouth, Ymir had to pause her game again because she was suddenly being attacked by a dragon that came out of fucking nowhere. The brunette startled and nearly dropped her remote, cursing loudly and button mashing in her frenzy. She attempted to sprint to safety, somehow, but ran out of stamina and died at the mercy of the dragon's fire breath. This is when Ymir paused.

She dropped her remote and leaned over to drop her plate down on the floor. Afterwards she straightened to rub at her sore eyes. When last had she slept, anyway? If Nanaba hadn't knocked on her door, then she wouldn't have emerged from her room in the first place. At least that had reminded her of her need to eat. Sometimes she forgot. Skyrim demanded more importance than mere sustenance. How could she waste time stuffing her mouth or cleaning her ass, when she could be stealing horses and running away from angry guards?

Ymir regained her bearings and played from her last save point. She was disgruntled by having to fast travel across the map again, but got over it quickly in favour of enjoying the game. It took a little bit of perseverance, but she eventually killed the dragon and made it a bit further into the storyline.

However, a good hour into her gaming session her phone suddenly chimed, and Ymir knew that it could only be one person. With a curse she paused her game again and then dug in her hoody pocket for her phone.

It was a message from Sasha, Ymir's only real friend, and it read:

"_Hey Ymir! Are ya comin' with Nanaba? Heard she got an invite for ya. You gotta come man! I heard there's this new pretty girl that's gonna start at our school and she's comin' to the party, since she's friendly with Marco 'n stuff. I'll be there too, if it makes ya feel any better. Waddaya say?"_

Ymir's eyebrow ticked lightly, but she considered it.

"_New pretty girl?"_ Ymir typed back. The response was instantaneous.

"_Yeh! Krissy or somethin'. Reiner was babbling 'bout her all day today. She was at yesterday's game, but you wouldn't know since ya weren't there."_

"_Have you seen her though?"_

"_Nope. But she's gotta be pretty for Reiner to talk about her. Bert wasn't too impressed."_

Ymir stared down at her Nokia Lumia, a desire burning in her. Who was this new girl? Was it worth it to venture out into the real world to merely see if this person existed?

"_Is she gay?"_

Ymir could almost hear Sasha's amusement in her reply. _"Have no clue, but you can find out for yourself, stud."_

Ymir rolled her eyes. _"Har har, smartass. Now are you sure there will be a pretty girl at this party?"_

"_If she ain't I'll tell you where my family is from."_

Ymir laughed, rolling her eyes, and then replied that she would see how she felt.

With her interest now taken by something else, Ymir saved her game and shut her console off. For the first time in days she opened her curtains and a window to let fresh air flow in.

"Well shit," she muttered to herself. "Might as well go then."

She nervously left her room to find Nanaba, and found her in her room studying. The blonde was surprised when she heard a knock on her door, and even more so when she opened it to find Ymir.

"Uh… yeah?" Nanaba said, eyebrows drawn together.

"You're a dumbass, you know that? You better not expect me to act like I give a shit about your dumb jock friends." Ymir huffed and then left, upset that she had to talk to Nanaba again after rejecting her offer.

Nanaba blinked for a good few seconds, and then a smile grew on her face. It had been crass, but Nanaba knew a defeated consent when she saw one. She retreated back into her room to complete her studies before she was required to clean up for the party.

Hopefully this would encourage Ymir to be less of a jerk and interact more.

XxX

Ymir was about done the moment she stepped into the darkened house. She'd heard loud music the moment they had parked in front of Marco's modest house. It wasn't a very large place, and it was certainly nothing to admire.

Nanaba was immediately flagged down by her jock buddies and the flock of girls that always tailed behind her, hoping to either spend the night with the blonde heartthrob or to at least flash their assets to her. Unfortunately for them, Nanaba was too much of a respectful person to accept either.

They entered the house together and Ymir had to clutch Nanaba's leather jacket as the blonde made a move to step away.

"Don't leave me!" Ymir hissed through clenched teeth. "What if I get lost or something?"

Nanaba laughed, long and loud. Though they were the same height she lifted a hand to pat Ymir on the head. "Are you nervous? That's adorable."

Ymir scowled deeply and knocked Nanaba's hand away. "Screw you!"

"Just walk around and say hi to some people. Isn't Sasha around here somewhere? I need to see if Petra is here."

Petra, the most popular female in the school beside Nanaba. She was also the head of the student council, and it was plainly obvious to everyone that their star rugby player was head over heels in love with her. Nanaba always made her feelings so obvious, though she herself never noticed that everyone else did.

"Whatever." Ymir shrugged and waved her hand. She didn't watch Nanaba leave and instead looked around the room.

She was standing in the dining room, where a few people were milling about and starting to cast glances her way.

In Ymir's mind they were gazing with judgement, when really, her towering form attracted attention wherever she went. She also had a red dress shirt on with a black pullover over it, which wasn't really ideal for a casual party. Ymir refused to wear anything else, and so she stuck out like a sore thumb. Surely she would have been teased if her fierce expression and tall stature didn't scare everyone away.

Ymir resigned herself to her fate and made her way through the house to search for Sasha. She couldn't seem to find the goof anywhere, so she gave up and wandered around until her legs grew tired and she found an empty couch to sit on.

The music wasn't too loud, thankfully. Nanaba hadn't shown up since she disappeared, and Ymir wondered if she had maybe taken Petra to one of the bedrooms. Of course the blonde would never admit to such scandalous behaviour, but if Petra had asked her, she would have done it.

Ymir sighed deeply and rubbed at her throbbing temple. It suddenly felt like a major waste of time. This mystery pretty girl was nowhere to be seen either. The freckled nerd pulled her phone out and typed a quick message out to Nanaba.

"_Where are you? I want to leave NOW."_

Ymir sent the message and then crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. People were starting to gather in the lounge, all laughing with drinks in their hands, all dancing with their partners. After a while someone suggested that they play a dancing game on Marco's Wii, and so that began. The music was louder this time, and the previous emptiness beside Ymir became occupied by rowdy teenagers.

She did not consider herself one of them, and almost hissed when a boy leaned too far into her personal space.

The brunette retreated to her phone again and decided to play a game on it. Since she had to wait until Nanaba responded for a ride home, she might as well occupy herself somehow. At first she played Bubble Breaker, but grew irritated and fiddled around on Pacman.

People were yelling and cheering as pairs danced in front of the plasma screen. Ymir ignored them as much as she could, but eventually it became too much and she gave up on her game to leave the house.

It was a lot quieter outside, as well as cooler. The air was less muggy. Ymir took a deep breath and enjoyed it.

"Goddamn, where the fuck are they?" Ymir grumbled. She checked the time on her phone and felt disgusted that she had been there for an hour already. Sasha hadn't shown up at all, and Nanaba was god knows where. What ever happened to the promise that if Ymir didn't enjoy it she could leave? Ymir decided to never take Nanaba's word again.

It seemed like another hour passed—but was only a total of ten minutes—when the front door to Marco's house opened and a pretty blonde stepped outside. She paused by the doorway to keep her short skirt from flying upwards, and then combed her hair back into order. The door shut behind her, and Ymir finally glanced upwards at the sound.

A strange feeling swept over Ymir, and when the girl stepped down the porch steps to where Ymir was leaning against the gate, nervousness filled her stomach.

_Holy shit, wow,_ Ymir thought. _This must be that pretty girl. Holy fuck, she's goddamn hot._

The girl finally noticed Ymir's looming form and paused in uncertainty. For a second it looked as if she would turn and head back into the house, but then she noticed Ymir's outfit and deduced that she was not some testosterone-induced boy that would attempt to rip her skirt off.

"Hi!" she chirped happily and paused by Ymir's side. "Are you here for the party? I haven't seen you around. I'm Historia Reiss, but everyone calls me Krista." She held her hand out, but Ymir only stared at it.

_Krista, such a pretty name. She's blonde, too. Oh my god, is that her cleavage? Holy shit she looks so cute.___

Krista's hand wavered as Ymir merely continued to stare at her, but then it was finally taken when Ymir realized that she was acting like a moron.

"Ymir!" she exclaimed. "My name is Ymir."

Krista grinned broadly and gave Ymir's large hand a hard squeeze. She enjoyed the strength in the taller girl's grip. "Nice to meet you, Ymir! So are you here for the party or just creeping around in the darkness?"

Ymir laughed nervously and stuffed her hands into her pockets. She was slouched over, and glanced down at the ground. "I was supposed to meet up with Sasha but I can't find her anywhere. You know Nanaba?"

Krista's eyes flashed and she smiled even wider. Ymir even spied a blush. "Of course I do! If she wasn't so busy with Petra I might have tried my luck. How about you?"

Ymir's face contorted in disgust, though a part of her rejoiced that this girl had just come out to her. "She's my sister," she said.

Krista blinked in confusion. She matched Nanaba's pale features with Ymir's dark ones, and drew a blank. "Seriously?"

Ymir saw the scepticism and scoffed. "Yeah, not blood-related though. We're step-sisters."

Krista seemed satisfied and nodded. "Oh, I see. That makes more sense." She scuffed her booted foot against the ground and clenched her hands together. A sudden wind caught her, and she hastily grabbed at her skirt to stop its ascent.

"You really should have brought a jacket," Ymir pointed out.

Krista sighed. "I know. I didn't expect it to get cold tonight."

With a little bit of deliberating, Ymir released a long exhale and then shrugged her cotton jacket off. She draped it over Krista's slim shoulders, surprising the blonde.

"Oh no, you don't have to!" Krista exclaimed, halfway out of the jacket in her haste to give it back.

"Nah, you look like you need it." Ymir grinned. "Besides, it won't hurt to get some points with the pretty girl."

Krista blushed lightly and pulled the jacket around her small form, silently accepting the offer. "So Ymir," Krista began, "what are you doing here _really?_ This doesn't look like your kind of place."

"Was it the glasses?" Ymir asked with a grin. "Probably the glasses."

Krista looked up at her and squinted. "Well, they do kind of make you look like a nerd," she agreed. She stepped closer and took the glasses from Ymir's face.

Ymir blinked in surprise and then squinted to see Krista's face in the dark. All she could make out were blurs.

Krista swallowed suddenly. She hadn't seen the freckles before, and now they were on full display. She closed her hand around Ymir's glasses and stared right into her face. "Wow, you look amazing without the glasses. I didn't even see your freckles!" She stepped up on her tiptoes and leaned in as close as possible. "And you have brown eyes!"

Ymir felt herself flush and groped blindly for her glasses. "Dude, give them back. I can't see shit."

Krista giggled and shook her head. "Not until you tell me more about yourself."

Ymir pushed away from the gate, rising to her full height, and glared down in the general direction of Krista. "No seriously, give my glasses back. This isn't funny."

Krista was slightly startled by Ymir's height, since she hadn't noticed exactly _how_ tall she was, and deduced that without her glasses she looked much more intimidating. Krista made the smart decision by handing Ymir's glasses back to her.

"Sorry," Krista muttered. Her cheeks puffed up lightly as she pouted.

Ymir blinked as her vision came back into focus, and then she looked to the blonde girl with a frown. "Did you shrink while I went blind?" she asked.

Krista seemed unimpressed by the comment, but let it slide since she'd taken Ymir's glasses. "So what do you do Ymir, besides meet up with friends at parties?"

Ymir pulled her phone out to check for any messages from Nanaba again, and then she sighed. "I play games," she answered absently.

"Oh like Monopoly?"

Ymir nearly dropped her phone in her shock. Her eyes snapped up and she quickly leaned down to seriously regard Krista's face. "Are you fucking with me or are you being genuine?"

Krista seemed uncertain. "I… um… did I say something wrong?"

Ymir chuckled in amusement. "Do you know what I mean by 'games'?"

Krista wanted to say board games, but realized that it was probably the incorrect answer. She did not know how to respond, so she merely shrugged in defeat and offered a pleading expression.

Ymir was dumbfounded. "Games as in video games. Consoles, controllers and the like. Shooting people and racing cars and shit."

Krista's face brightened with recognition. "Oh! You mean that kind of games."

"You've never touched a game controller before, have you?"

"No, not at all."

Ymir rubbed a hand over her face. "Jesus."

"Hey, it just isn't my thing!" Krista exclaimed with an even deeper pout than before. "I'm sure you aren't all that popular at school, like I am."

Ymir gave Krista's head a pat, and then she leaned down to her level and grinned. "Sure thing, little Princess. I'm sure you can click your heels better than you can hit the books, right?"

Krista's face reddened with anger, and before Ymir saw it coming she sent a kick straight to Ymir's crotch. Despite their height difference, the kick connected and Ymir went down so quickly that Krista barely saw it happen.

"Fuck!" Ymir gasped, holding herself and groaning in agony.

"I may be pretty but I sure as hell am not dumb, you jerk!"

Ymir, despite her pain, laughed. She stumbled to her feet and cradled her crotch while she leaned against the gate for support. "Holy shit, I did not expect that cheap shot."

"It wasn't cheap, it was calculated."

Ymir chuckled again, and then she felt her phone _finally_ vibrate and she wrestled it out like a lion.

"_Ymir, just chill out. I'm hanging out with Petra in the backyard. Find something to occupy yourself with."_

Ymir glared down at the message from Nanaba, and then readied herself to type out a long, angry reply. Krista's words stopped her.

"So besides being such a big dumb nerd, what else are you?"

Ymir immediately shot her a look. "Nerd is all I know."

"You read?"

"Yup."

"Internet?"

"What else is there?"

"Do you shower once a week?"

"Once every two."

"Oh my god," Krista pressed a hand to her mouth. "They exist. True geeks are real. I thought they all lived on Tumblr."

"I have that too," Ymir added. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and straightened again. Thanks to her lack of testicles, her crotch ache faded quickly. "So let me guess," Ymir started. "You're popular with the guys?"

"And the girls," Krista confirmed. She grinned lightly and folded her arms across her chest.

"Party often?"

"When I can."

"Do you wear make-up?"

"Um, who doesn't?"

Ymir cringed. "Ew."

"What? I need to look pretty."

"You sure as hell don't need face paint to look pretty. Hell, you could be a model in nothing but a potato sack." Ymir grumbled to herself at the fact that pretty girls felt the need to use make-up when they didn't need it, and then she froze when she realized her words.

Krista, blushing, shyly poked Ymir's stomach. "So you think I'm that pretty, huh?"

Ymir blushed bright and red and covered a cheek with her hand. "Do not."

"You just admitted it, though."

"So what."

"Ymir, your gay is so intense that even if you didn't blurt that out, you'd have given it away somehow."

Ymir's brows furrowed in annoyance and the red in her cheeks intensified. "Well what if I'm not gay, huh? What if I like big, beefy men with hairy balls?"

Krista almost physically reacted by running away. Just the thought… Even though their differences were apparent, and Krista clearly did not know this intriguing person yet, the thought of Ymir being inclined that way was disturbing.

"Then what do you think of Reiner?"

Ymir held her repulsion back with all her might. "He's a hunk of handsome."

"Berthold?"

"I'd shag him."

"How about Eren?"

"He's—okay fuck no, I'm gay. I'm incredibly gay for girls and this is almost physically painful."

Krista giggled loudly, a hand pressed to her lips, eyes closed. Ymir recovered from her disgust and found herself enjoying the sound of Krista's laugh.

"So, am I pretty enough for you, Ymir?"

Ymir blinked. "Are you coming on to me?"

"Only if you're gay enough."

Ymir laughed. "Do you have a car?"

Krista felt confused by the sudden topic change, almost worried that she had just been rejected, but showed no signs of it and nodded. "I do."

"You drive?"

"I can."

"Great," Ymir said. She typed out a message to Nanaba and then hit send. "Care to drive me home? I'd like to chat over a good game of Skyrim."

Krista blinked but nodded and allowed Ymir to lead her towards the line of cars in front of the house. "What's Skyrim?" she asked.

Ymir's glasses glinted, much as the villain's would in an anime, and her lips quirked in the most mischievous way.

"Skyrim will blow your mind, I guarantee it."

Krista seemed doubtful. "It's not a drug, is it? I don't do drugs."

Ymir laughed loudly. "It's not a drug, but it has the same effect. Look, I'm trying to get you to come home with me but I guess I'm failing at it."

Krista reached out and took Ymir's hand. "Skyrim sounds good. Is your house far?"

Ymir grinned. "Nah, not that far."

They climbed into Krista's pink convertible, and with Ymir's directions made it to the house. They headed into Ymir's room, much to Krista's nervousness. Instead of getting frisky like Krista had expected, Ymir only put her console on and started up her game of Skyrim.

"So do we make-out after we play, or did you really mean it when you said you wanted to introduce me to this game?"

Ymir paused for a long minute before she finally turned to look Krista in the face. "M-make-out?" She swallowed.

Krista tipped her head back to stare up at Ymir. She was sitting in front of her, leaning against her chest. They'd been playing for a while, and even though they had grown comfortable enough to practically cuddle right there on her bed, Ymir had made no moves. Krista was starting to doubt that Ymir had any ulterior motives.

"Yeah, like kissing."

"I know what making out means."

"Then why do you look so lost?"

Ymir shrugged and looked back at the screen. Suddenly Krista grabbed her remote and in the same instance pulled her glasses off. As Ymir was about to yell in protest soft lips pressed to her own, and then Krista settled back down and took control of the x-box controller.

"Let's see how difficult this gaming thing really is."

Ymir blinked at the screen, barely seeing anything at all. She kept thinking about what she assumed had just been a kiss. Had Krista kissed her?

"You know," Krista said. "This isn't that hard. It's kinda fun."

Ymir nodded lamely, but remained silent. Her glasses, now returned, felt heavy on her face and the clothes she wore felt tight. Krista was warm, and small.

Her blonde hair smelt like strawberries, and Ymir indulged herself in enjoying the little blonde's presence.

Of all the ways she had envisioned her night ending, this was not one of them.


End file.
